Ya know what has alot of feelings?
by Irish Neko
Summary: The Sniper is a hard man, with feelings only for his job. Even then it's strictly professional, but when his mother becomes ill & he must visit, the Sniper finds something that really shakes up his feelings & someone elses as well. Sniper X Fem OC
1. The Meeting

This is a story that I had to write because it's been in my head for a few months now. It might not be good at first but it'll get better later.

* * *

Chapter One: The Meeting

"Aw piss!" he growled.

His fist pounding on the radio, now broken and buzzing out as his music played. It was only thing keeping him awake on his long drive. Through the 'Sniper' had to admit it, it was good to be home, away from the team and fort. Those bloody bastards were getting weird on him.

The smells of the outback were filling him as he rolled the windows down, the silence of the wild mixed with the couple howls and chirps of animals, he missed the random kangaroos that would come by, the soft songs of the birds. It was beautiful, especially as the sun rose up from dawn to noon. The radio was still pissing him off though.

Soon the sound of city life started to fill his ears instead, life in the city of Adelaide was easy and sweet, but it wasn't his true home. Which live on the outskirts of the city, in a small little farm house, his father was a farmer and raised all sort of creatures, while his mother was a good ol' homey gal. Fuckin' radio!

"Bleedin' wanker" Sniper yelled.

Slamming his fist again into the radio and turning it off completely now, only to hear his music coming out clearing, faded at first but getting louder. "What da hell?!" Sniper was just pulling over the hill when he saw the music's source. There was his home but there was also something else. There was a girl, a bloody beautiful woman in his parents yard, away from the house as she blare her music.

"_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean, she was the best damn woman that I ever seen! She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies, knockin' me out with those American thighs_."

That was for sure; she stopped his Winnebago and pulled his glasses off a bit. She was tall, with long legs in knee high combat boots, short black jean shorts and plain red tank top. Washing a beauty of a car, must have been a 1980s corvette, flaming red. She was a blonde too, and Sniper wasn't fond of blondes, always reminded him of those ditz back in America.

"_Cause the walls start shaking. The earth was quaking. My mind was aching. And we were making it and you - Shook Me All Night Long!_"

He sat and watched her as she danced her hips and sang to the music. Her hair, that was too her ass, still washing her car of course. He noticed how she had piercings along her ear, and even glimpsing at a tattoo tramp stamp. He chuckled, it was cute, but he wondered how old she was. She was in her mid 20s at least. She looked healthy, nothing too old with a good set of tits and hips. He'd admit it, he was a guy.

"HEY!"

Knocked out of fantasy land, Sniper saw that she had not only stopped the music, but was standing, arms crossed, outside the window of his car and giving him such a death glare.

"What are you lookin' at ya wanker!" she shouted, her eyes said she was pissed.

And instead of saying somethin' dashing, or '_cool_', Sniper panic.

"Ah piss . . ."


	2. The Slapper

Chapter Two: The Slapper

"Excuse me?"

The bird's voice was a bit off, sounded like she had been outta the outback for a while. Sniper didn't care; he wanted to know what this narked bimbo was doing in his parent's yard. He parked his Winnebago and jumped out, slamming the door shut,

"You heard what I said and what are you doing here!" he yelled, standing next to her, the Sheila was nearly his height, only an inch or two shorter. "I live here, ya wanker" she snarled back.

"Wut! No bleedin' way ya live here, ya stupid slapper!"

That was not the brightest idea. Split second later, Sniper was on the ground, his nose bloodied and one hell of woman giving him an ear-bashing, cursing and screaming at his dazed state.

Driving down the road though, was Mr. Walker a rather tall man with gray black hair and brown eyes, dress in a shirt, jeans and work boots. "What in god's name is goin' on around here!" he yelled, hopping out of his truck, looking down he gasped.

"Nigel!"

"Nigel?!" The woman said, backing up as Mr. Walker helped the Sniper up. "You mean this bastard is your son, Ed?"

"Yeah, this is my ankle biter, bloody hell, what did ya say to her, Nigel?"

"Me!"

Sniper, or also known as Nigel, was shocked to see his father protect this woman. "Who the hell is she dad? Bloody bitch nearly broke my nose."

"Come over here and I'll finish the damn job" She snarled, if she were a cat her hair would be bristling with anger. The two started to stare each other down, growling as they pushed against one another, while Mr. Walker tried to keep them apart.

"Wanker!" She hissed.

"Trollop!" He growled.

"Both of you knock it off or I'll be beatin' both yer arses!" Both of them stopped but they were still plenty pissed at one another. "Nigel!" his father barked. "Go inside and get cleaned up, your mum has been waitin' for ya. Jodie you head back to the barn, its getting' close to feedin' em." Nigel nodded and glaring at the girl called Jodie, who glared back just as much, her blue eyes were kinda beautiful, and her nose was rather cute too, like a button . . .

Ack stupid slapper! He snorted before walking off to the house. . .

* * *

Ok so I've used a few more Aussie slang words in here, if your from australia and they are wrong i'm sorry I'm just trying to learn from what I can find. Don't want to give them an american voices. But anyway! I used this website /slang_ and the word "Slapper" is a mean way of saying a loose woman or whore. Also I love Sniper's name X3 Nigel Wlaker, I think it's adorible lol. please comment if you like, please no shipping wars or flaming.


	3. Sunsets

Chapter Three: Sunsets

It was like walking back in time, the little old farmer house was just as it was. Dad must have kept up with it, there was a porch rockin' chairs where mum would sit and sing while she knit. Inside, mum must hast redecorated a little bit, the wall paper was new neutral sand color, but right now he had to clean up. His blood was dripping onto his shirt. Washing up, Nigel could hear his father walking inside and side with annoyance. If it wasn't for his mum, Nigel would be back with the team, shooting up those bastard BLUs.

"You a'right?" his father asked, standing outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah . . ." Nigel acted like he didn't see him, wiping the blood off and throwing out the tissues. "What's wrong with mum?" Nigel asked, "and who's the bitch?" he ask, his voice was nonchalant.

"The girl's name is Jodie, I hired her to care for the animals while I take care of your mother" Ed started to scratch the back of his head and sighed heavily, "Ahhh but yer mum . . . she . . . she aint doin' to well Nigel. . . It started off a couple weeks ago she wasn't feelin' to good, havin' headaches, trouble remembering things . . . then last Tuesday, yer mum had a seizure, She has a brain tumor Nigel and it's grown pretty big . . . "

Nigel couldn't even speak; his mum meant so much to him. She was the only one who didn't mind his . . . career, still loved him and treated him like everyone else, as her son. Dad on the other hand . . .

"Now I know you don't much care about killin or people dyin' and shit, but the doctor's said she only has about a year left"

Nigel ignored that. "But what about that . . . that radioactive crap they're always goin' on about?"

Ed shook his head, "they called this morning and confirmed her tests, said even with treatment she would only have about a year or so to live".

"Where is she, dad?"

"Out in the back porch, getting some fresh air, she'll be wanting to see you".

There was an awkward silence, as if something should be said but Nigel merely nodded and his father walked away.

Walking to the back of the house, the Sniper could already hear his mother's singing. She wasn't singing anything in particular, just singing a tune as she sat on the back porch swing. The creaks going along with her light tune and matched her well in the setting sun. Her hair down and eyes closed as she listened to the wind, Nigel smiled.

"Hello mum . . ."

"Nigel!" his mum sounded so happy, so normal. He couldn't believe something was killing her right as they spoke, like an invisible Spy slowly stabbing her and she couldn't feel a thing. "Oh how are you Ni-gee?"

"Been better" he smiled and moved to sit down next to his mother. "How are you feeling mum?"

She smiled and patted the Sniper's hand, "I'm fine Nigel, I want to know if your alright, eatin' well and all that eh?" She smiled again and looked out. "I heard a bit of hoo-ha out there. Was there a scrap between you and your father again?" she asked, Sniper could tell her voice was getting discouraged.

"No no mum, I was just well . . . meeting that Jodie girl" last thing Sniper wanted was to upset his mother with another fight with his father.

"Ah!" she giggled, "I see, well she's a sweet girl, but I want to know what you've been doing Ni-gee, you don't come home all that often. I worry about you and what could happen." She sighed softly, tightening her grip on his hand. "You're my little ankle biter."

Nigel smiled and rolled his eyes playfully "I'm a grown man, mum" he laughed.

"So?" His mother quirked an eyebrow and looked up at him. "I'm still your mum, right?"

Nigel smiled, but looking out at the sunset, he wondered what he should say. "Well, not much has happened . . ." he said starting to go into his day with the team, keeping it light and happy. He started to tell her about how they were trying o keep BLU for stealing their information. How the Pyro had done a great job as a spy checker. Those little devils just going invisible and knocking you out, I mean he couldn't say how many Demo men we went through this week, that bastard BLU spy. She's dying for Christ's sake. "Mum . . . I-I know I haven't been around much . . . and that you and dad don't like my job-"

"Shh!" his mother didn't want to hear another word. "I'm glad you and your friends are doing well"

'_friends?_' thought the Sniper.

"But the sun is setting so beautifully" she smiled, "Let's just watch . . ."

Nigel agreed, he didn't want to hear any more bad news, so he watched, smiling as his mother began to sing once again. This time is was an old lullaby that she would sing to his as a child, when his day just wasn't going well. Sitting on this very porch, around this time of day.


	4. Story On Hold

This Story is on hold and may be changed in the future. Reason being I was very young with very little experience when writing this and had no idea where I wanted to take it. Jodie will still be here of course :3 just a different story line.

~Irish Neko


End file.
